All About Tratie
by Claire8216
Summary: A collection of Tratie one-shots that I have written. Some are old pieces that I have edited and re-uploaded, and some are completely new.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I've decided to put all of my Tratie writing in one area, because it's just easier to manage that way. I've decided to re-write all of my old one-shots that I wrote when I was like 12 or 13, because in all honestly, they aren't that great. I'll also be writing new one-shots, so if you have any requests I'll do my best to write about them!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Claire8216


	2. Rule Breaker

**Hello all! So it's been forever since I've posted on here. I was reading some of my old writing the other day that I wrote when I was like, 12, and decided to do a bit of editing to them. So I've decided to create a new book dedicated just to Tratie and it will contain edited versions of my old pieces of writing as well as new pieces of writing that I have yet to publish. I will be keeping the original versions up, but I'll just warn you that they are not very good. At all.**

 **I decided to start by editing Rule Breaker. It's my most successful one-shot to date, and was also the very first Tratie one-shot I had ever written, so it seemed fitting to start with this one.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Stoll!" Screamed an angry Katie Gardner as she burst through the door to the Hermes cabin.

Alarmed by the outburst, and slightly scared for his life because of the girl standing in front of him, Travis Stoll jumped off his bed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do it!" He said automatically, not even knowing what she was angry about.

Katie shot him a glare. "Oh really? You didn't steal my magical plant? The one my _mother_ gave me for my birthday last year? The one the whole _fucking_ camp knows not to touch or I'd send them straight to Hades?"

Her voice grew louder with every word she spoke.

Suddenly, Travis relaxed, putting his hands down. "Oh, that? Yeah, I did that."

He then lay back down on his bed and continued studying a map – Katie guessed they were blueprints for his and Conner's next prank. And knowing Travis, it was probably on the Demeter cabin.

Katie sighed impatiently, tapping her foot against the wooden floors of the cabin. Hearing this, Travis looked up again.

"What?" He asked. He had told her that he did it, why hadn't she stomped out screaming and cursing his name yet?

"Give me my plant!"

"Hmm let me think about it…no." Travis said. He knew he was pushing it with her, but she was just so fun to rile up.

Katie let out a frustrated scream. "You're impossible!"

"And you're breaking the rules, Kit-Kat." Travis told her, nonchalantly.

Katie scrunched her eyebrows, frowning. What did he mean she was breaking the rules? He's the one that stole her plant!

Then she realized what he meant. They were in the Hermes cabin. Alone.

She gritted her teeth, choosing to ignore his statement. "Stoll, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Give. Me. My. Plant."

Travis put one hand on his chin pretending to think about it once again. "You know, I would, but I don't want to put such a precious piece of nature in the hands of a rule-breaker, don't you agree?"

Katie was livid. She wanted to slap some sense into his brain, damaging his ego while she was at it, but she knew that would never work against Travis. So instead, she took a deep breath, attempting to calm down, and tried a different approach.

She approached Travis' bed where he was laying with his hands behind his head, propping him up. Slowly, she lifted one leg up and put it on one side of Travis, while her other leg was on the other. She lowered herself onto his abdomen so that she was straddling him. By the sharp intake of his breath, Katie knew she had gotten his undivided attention.

"Well, hello to you too," he smirked, trying to keep his cool by nonchalantly placing his hands on her thighs. But part of him, a very large part, was screaming, _Katie Gardner is on top of you. I repeat, Katie Gardner is on top of you!_ He'd always been attracted to her. And lately, that physical attraction had been developing into actual feelings.

Katie looked at him and bit her lip, taking a piece of his curly hair and twirling it around her finger, praying to the Gods that she looked somewhat attractive.

Not many people understood the relationship between Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. They were constantly at each other's throats, but they were friends. They would date other people, but they had a chemistry neither of them chose to acknowledge. They would constantly flirt with each other, but it was always harmless. It had never been taken this far.

"You know Travis, that plant means a lot to me," she said, running a hand over his chest and abdomen. She smirked as she felt his muscles stiffen under her hand.

He swallowed, trying to stay in control as he said, "And _you_ know this is the reason why we have those types of rules."

The two locked eyes. And even though the other didn't realize it, they were both goners.

"And I would do anything for it," Katie continued, choosing to ignore his comment.

Travis' eyebrows shot up, "A-anything?"

"Anything," she repeated, not breaking eye contact.

Travis brought his head closer to hers and Katie closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of his lips against hers.

But it never came.

Growing impatient, she opened her eyes, surprised to see Travis' face not even a centimeter from hers, his eyes fixed on her lips.

"Prove it," he whispered, his lips barely brushing against hers.

Katie shivered at the touch. Without needing anymore encouragement, she connected their lips in a heated frenzy.

Katie wasn't going to lie. There have been many times when she's caught herself daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss the infamous Travis Stoll. She just never thought it would be _this_ good.

She quickly relaxed into the kiss, tugging at his hair, trying to bring him closer.

Travis sat up on his bed, pressing their bodies against each other so that there was no more space between them. He gently bit Katie's lip causing her to gasp slightly, so he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Katie moaned. She'd kissed a few boys in her lifetime, but none had ever made her feel like this.

Little did she know, Travis was thinking the exact same thing.

Suddenly, without breaking the kiss, Travis flipped them to where he was now on top of her. He gently lay her down, taking the time to explore her body more with his hands.

When Katie felt his hands slip under her shirt, she knew she should stop. But unfortunately for her, Travis decided to take the time to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck, and Katie didn't have enough will-power to pull away.

"Travis," she moaned, tugging on his hair with one hand and lightly running her fingernails over his back with the other.

Hearing his name coming out of her mouth with such pleasure brought so much satisfaction to Travis it scared him.

Katie pulled his head back up to her, and he stared at her for a moment before connecting their lips again, but this time it was a softer kiss. It was gentle, but with just as much passion. Katie felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach fill with butterflies. This was a side of Travis Katie hadn't experienced before.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Travis, guess – whoa, am I interrupting something?" a voice called out.

Startled, Katie jumped up off the bed, pushing Travis off her and onto the floor as she did so.

There was a loud thump and an "ow" that came from the floor.

"I'm guessing I did interrupt something," Conner Stoll said, amusement laced in his voice.

"Shut up, Conner," Travis said, glaring at his brother.

"What? It's not like is some big secret or anything. Actually, it's about ti-"

"Conner, _shut up_ ," Travis repeated.

"I should go," Katie said. She was bright red. She'd never been more embarrassed in her life.

"No, Katie wait-" Travis tried to stop her.

But she didn't listen. She brushed past Conner, and out of the Hermes cabin, her plant long forgotten.

* * *

Sitting in the strawberry fields that night, Katie was confused. She was still trying to process what had happened earlier that day. It wasn't that entire event that confused her. She knew she was attracted to Travis. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she knew she was. So it was easy for her to get caught up in a make-out session like that. No, it was just the last part that confused her. That last kiss they shared before they were caught was nothing she had ever experienced before. She hadn't expected to actually feel butterflies, or any actual feelings that that kiss had given her. But she did.

In her brain, a million different questions were being asked. _What did it mean? Did she like him? How could she? They would never work. He's like fire, she's like rain._

But her heart was a different story. Her heart kept repeating one word. _Love._ A simple word, yet with so much meaning.

The problem was, she didn't know which one to listen to. Her heart or her brain. She's always been one to think rationally, never thinking with her heart. But there was this tugging in her gut, telling her to listen, just this once, to her heart.

"You know you're breaking the rules again, Gardner. It's past curfew." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Katie turned around to face the one and only Travis Stoll. She noticed he was carrying something behind his back but decided not to ask.

"How'd you get into the fields?" She asked. "They're supposed to be locked."

Travis looked at her with mock hurt. "I'm a child of Hermes, my dear. If I couldn't get past a little security, well, then that would be a disgrace to my father.

Katie, although getting the joke, didn't laugh. Instead, she replied with a faint, "Oh."

Travis sighed, taking this opportunity to sit beside her. Rather closely, Katie noticed.

He held out what he was carrying behind his back. "Here."

In his hands was Katie's priced plant. The one that started this whole mess in the first place.

"Oh, thanks," she replied, taking the plant. As she took it, her hand brushed his, and the butterflies in Katie's stomach erupted once again.

"So…" Travis started awkwardly.

"So…how's your summer been?" Katie asked, trying to steer clear of the elephant in the room.

"Oh come on, Katie. We have to talk about this at some point." Travis said, his voice raising a little bit.

"No we don't! I don't want to!" Katie knew she was being immature, but she just wanted more time to figure things out.

"So you just want to move on, and pretend like this never happened?" Travis shouted.

"Yes! Why can't we just go on with our lives? Go back to how things were. You can go back to pranking me, and I can go back to getting mad at you."

Travis muttered something, but Katie couldn't understand.

"What?" she asked.

"Because I don't know if I can!" Travis yelled.

Katie stared at him, with her mouth hanging open. "W-what?" she whispered. That was not the answer she was expecting.

"Come on, Katie. Tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me that wanting your plant back was the only reason you kissed me. _Tell me you didn't want it_. Tell me that and I'll leave you alone.

Katie could have lied about the first two. It was easy for her to hide her emotions. She could have easily said that she just wanted her plant back. But that last one. She'd always been good at getting what she wants. Travis knew that, or else he'd still have more than half of her stuff. He _knows_ what she wants. It's why he'd always been able to get under her skin; he took what she wanted most. She couldn't lie to him about what she wanted. Because she wanted him. And he knew that.

"I-I can't," She sighed, giving up.

Travis smiled. "You want to know why I never torment the other campers as much as I do you?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"I'm not good at showing my emotions. I never knew how to talk to you. So I pranked you. It was a way for me to get close to you. You noticed me, even if it was because you wanted to tear my head off." Travis sighed, then continued. "It would always get really bad when I would see you flirting with other guys. That's when the worst pranks came. I did them so you would realize that I was still here, and that I wasn't planning on forgetting you anytime soon."

By the end of the speech, Katie found herself smiling.

"Travis…" she didn't know how to respond to him in words, so she used the next best thing.

She punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"That was for all those horrible pranks you've pulled on me since we've met."

Then she kissed him with everything she had in her.

"And _that_ ," she said, "was for saying the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He smiled at her, wonderstruck.

Katie got up and said, "By the way, if you even think about bringing anyone else to the fireworks other than me, you can expect more than just a punch."

Travis stood up with her and said, "The fireworks, you know, happen to be a couple thing.

Katie looked his straight in the eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Travis grinned, saying, "Nothing. Just checking."

Katie gabbed his hand and together they started walking back towards the cabins.

"Katie Gardner…my little rule breaker."

Katie groaned. _What did she get herself into?_

Then Travis kissed her again. _Oh yeah. That._ She giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this version! I definitely like it a lot better, personally. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
